zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Rod
The Ice Rod is an recurring item from ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When used, it shoots a blast of cold energy that will freeze objects and most standard enemies. It requires Magic Power to use. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Ice Rod can be found inside a cave hidden behind a suspicious wall located on Lake Hylia's northern shore. It is not necessary to obtain this item until Turtle Rock in the Dark World, where it must be used to defeat Trinexx. However, obtaining it earlier makes it significantly easier to defeat the Lanmolas of the Desert Palace, as two shots will instantly kill a Lanmola. The Ice Rod is most effectively used in conjunction with the Magic Hammer, as frozen enemies smashed with the hammer usually yield large Magic Jars. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Ice Rod appears as an item in the game. It can be bought or rented at Ravio's Shop. Rather than shooting a beam of ice, it drops an icicle in front of Link which can freeze enemies and cool down Lava so Link can walk on or merge with it. If Link brings ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, she can upgrade the Ice Rod into the Nice Ice Rod. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Ice Rods appear as a single handed weapon in Breath of the Wild which produces a cold blast of air when swung that freezes enemies. Like all magic rods, it cannot be thrown as using the throwing command will cause Link to launch a blast of cold air instead. As it is a single handed weapon, Link can wield it in conjunction with a Shield. If Link performs a Spin Attack while wielding he can produce freezing blasts of air around him, allowing him to freeze multiple enemies when surrounded. Unlike past depictions, it is fragile after a few direct hits, and its magic runs eventually out since each ice blast it produces reduces durability, though reduces durability less than a direct hit on an enemy or object. In Breath of the Wild, it does not require magic to use and only requires Stamina to perform Spin Attacks, though the weapon's ice magic needs to recharge itself in order to fire another blast, thus rending it little more than a blunt weapon until it recharges. When charged the rod emits a white glow which represents its ice magic. The glow it produces causes it to glow in at night and in the pitch-black darkness of the Thyphlo Ruins, though glow it produces is faint and only lights up a small area around it. Ice Rods are wielded by Ice Wizzrobes and Link can obtain it after defeating this enemy, though Link occasionally encounters Ice Wizzrobes wielding the stronger Blizzard Rods instead. It has a base attack power of 5, however this may be increased by certain weapon bonuses. Additionally, freezing enemies causes frozen enemies to take double damage if hit while frozen, thus its damage potential is doubled when used to attack enemies frozen by it, though using it as a melee weapon reduces its durability. Additionally, as it is an ice elemental weapon, its ice blasts can instantly kill fire-based enemies such as Fire-Breath Lizalfos, Fire Keese, Fire Chuchus, and Fire Wizzrobes. In addition to using it to fire blasts of cold air, Ice Wizzrobes can use their Ice Rods to summon cold based enemies such as Ice Keese and White ChuChus or to produce blizzard based weather conditions, though the weather will return to normal when the Ice Wizzrobe is defeated. Link is rendered immune to being frozen by it when wearing the "Snowquill" Armor set with the "Unfreezeable" set bonus or Zant's Helmet which grants "Unfreezeable" as a standard bonus. In addition to its use as a weapon, Link can use Ice Rods to create frozen food by freezing raw meat, fish, and seafood. It can also freeze wild animals and Horses. Freezing wild Horses can make it easier to mount them after they unfreeze, though Link must be careful as the freezing can kill a horse due to freezings double damage effect. Hitting frozen enemies with electrical weapons or Shock Arrows will boost their effects as ice is conductive due to being frozen water thus Link can maximize the damage potential of both. Link can take its picture to add it to the Hyrule Compendium where it appears as entry number 235 in the Compendium's Equipment section. It can be commonly found in Eldin Canyon and Gerudo Highlands according to its common locations section in the Hyrule Compendium. Related Side Quests During the Side Quest "A Freezing Rod", the Korok Kula asks Link to bring him a freezing rod. Link can show Kula either an Ice Rod or a Blizzard Rod to complete the quest, however his reward is determined by which rod he shows him. If he shows Kula an Ice Rod, he will receive a Silver Rupee, however if he shows Kula a Blizzard Rod he will be rewarded with a more valuable Gold Rupee. Link can keep either rod after showing it to Kula. Other appearances [[Hyrule Warriors series|''Hyrule Warriors series]] As part of his Rental Hammer moveset, Ravio wields the Ice Rod for some of his attacks. He can use it to create a single chunk of ice to freeze enemies or create multiple blocks to bombard enemies. Interestingly, the Ice Rod assumes its appearance when on sale for rent, rather than when purchased or rented. Presumably this is to follow to the moveset's naming scheme. Also in ''Hyrule Warriors Legends, the Ice Rod appears as an Item Card on the Lorule Adventure Map. It can be used on fire statues to travel to a neighboring square. It can also be used to activate a Nice Power that adds a Water Elemental Attribute as one of the recommended elements while activate. Gallery A Link Between Worlds Ravio Ice Rod (Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Ravio wielding the Ice Rod from A Link Between Worlds See also * Blizzard Rod * Fire Rod * Frostblade * Frostspear * Great Frostblade * Lightning Rod * Magic Rod * Magical Rod * Meteor Rod * Sand Rod * Tornado Rod * Thunderstorm Rod es:Cetro de hielo Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Rods Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Enemy Weapons